


Read My Hand

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [32]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Sharing, Caroline Travels, F/M, Gambling, No Babies, Oral Sex, Smut, discussion of voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline thought to simply observe the nightlife in Morocco, but the appearance of Klaus raises the stakes. In more way than one.





	Read My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that I wanted to try to clean out my WIP files before the end of the year. The likelihood that I manage all of them is super slim, but hey, the thought counts? This particular gem has been sitting on my phone for over a year, so I cleaned it up and here we go. tagging @delightfullysunny because she was so very sweet with all her comments recently, and she gave my muse the kick start it needed to actually function after a week with this cold. Also, please not that I took a fair number of liberties with the ongoings inside a Casino.

Caroline woke to the jarring noise of a phone vibrating. The bed shifted as the heat along her side moved away; it was impossible to be cold, but she missed it anyway. Burying her face into the cloud masquerading as a pillow, she complained lowly in the back of her throat. A pause, and warm, teasing lips skimmed along the curve of her shoulder blade.

“Shh, go back to sleep, love.”

She was half-tempted to snarl, exhausted and cozy and unhappily awake, but Klaus tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged lightly. His fingertips rasped against her nape, and she decided to let herself be soothed, drifting to the low rumble of a of his voice as he responded to whoever had called.

She hadn’t expected to find him in Morocco.

She’d been traveling along the coast of Spain, diving back through her worn guidebooks. She’d purchased them on a whim while standing in the middle of JFK all those years ago. Now they were among the few possessions Caroline kept with her when most of her life was tucked away. Bonnie had called her a nomad once, and perhaps that was partly true. She had no anchors, few relationships to draw her back to the States, instead she learned about herself.

The world.

It hadn’t been her first trip to this part of the world in the last thirty years, and the pages were bright with highlighted paragraphs and colored pencils. She’d taped an assortment of pictures and stubs to various sections she’d since memorized, little mementos of her travels. Her collection of firsts.  
But one day she’d sat on the hood of her rental car and realized she’d never crossed over the Strait of Gibraltar. So three days previously, she’d wandered into Morocco and found herself exploring Marrakesh. The vibrant nightlife appealed to her vampire. The colors and culture appealed to the girl.

The evening before she’d wandered into a casino, curious about the fuss. It’s where Klaus has found her. She’d been nursing a drink, enjoying her people watching, when the hairs prickled on the back of her neck. Wary, because Caroline had no interest in irritating an older vampire, she’d stiffened when someone had pressed hotly along the line of her spine.

“Do you gamble, sweetheart?”

Her pulse leapt as she recognized the scent of him, breath catching at the rumble of his voice. Caroline turned and took in what she could of Klaus with him pressed so close. His lips were curled into a devilish smile, brows arched in question. His curls were a little longer than when she’d seen him last, scruff soft on his cheeks.

It was a look that totally worked for her.

Caroline shook her head. “It’s not something I’ve really tried.”

Klaus made a low, considering sound and their was something wicked about his dimples. For a moment, it was as if no time had passed since the last time he’d shown her that smile; his hands hot on her thighs, lips wet and greedy. She barely avoided a shudder, fingers tightening around her glass.

“Would you like to?”

Caroline tilted her head, considered the open curiosity on his face. She supposed should have expected that he’d surprise her one day. Klaus had all but promised it when his lips had skimmed her cheek as he’d rasped a goodbye. They’d both known Mystic Falls wouldn’t hold her forever.

More importantly, Klaus had never followed any rules but his own, and she thought of him more than she’d like to admit over the years. Wondered. Now he stood in front of her, eyes warm with challenge.

Head tipping to the side, she hummed her own note of consideration, and barely avoided smiling at the flicker of heat in his gaze at the sound. “I don’t like to lose.”

His smile widened, and Klaus touched her for the first time, fingertips hot along the base of her spine. His palm settled when she didn’t flinch, and her nerves caught fire. “I do remember that about you. Let’s see what we go do about beating the house, hmm?”

Klaus swapped her wine for champagne, and she used the pretty glass to hide her curved lips. Standing in the curve of his arm, his scent lingering in every breath, the night sparkled. He barely acknowledged anyone else around them, and his attention left her skin tight with awareness as he taught her to play with money.

She’d been terrible at Roulette. Klaus had seemed only amused, shaking in silent laughter at each subsequently terrible bet. She might have ignored his amusement, if he hadn’t hadn’t read her body’s silent invitation and pressed close, the flush in her cheeks from the heat of him instead of true embarrassment.

Caroline elbowed backwards slightly, and huffed. “You’re highly amused for someone losing… you know what, I’m not even doing the math.”

Caroline had tried to pick up her own chips, had been ushered to a table instead. She’d decided not to be offended, since she still had budgets and Klaus… well, Klaus’ bank account probably had more zeros than a small country’s GDP.

And perhaps she just wasn’t interested in having an argument about it just then.  
Klaus pressed his lips against her bare shoulder, the heat of his smile pressed against her skin. 

A shiver ran down her spine, and his fingers skimmed her waist, voice low and thoughtful when he spoke. “And what do I win, if I do better?”

The blatant flirt in his eyes was heady. Klaus was comfortable here, among the strangers and wealth, but even the opulence around them didn’t cause his attention to waver. She knew she was playing with fire, that encouraging him would only end in one way. Anticipation thrummed through her, heady and hot. Deliberately sliding her the tip of her tongue along the curve of her bottom lip, she watched his throat move from beneath her lashes.

“An answer,” she offered lowly, gaze flickering back to his. “To a single question.”

His gaze didn’t so much as flicker as he tossed out his bet, blue shaded with a hint of yellow at the edges of his iris. She snorted when he lost even more than she had, but he merely shrugged, thumb grazing the edge of her hip.

“From your laughter, I’d have thought you’d better at this.”

A small, private smile curved his lips, something glittering behind his gaze she couldn’t read but could nearly feel.

“Perhaps next time, then.”

They strolled away from roulette, picked up another bottle of champagne as they moved from table to table. Sometimes Klaus would murmur little tidbits against her ear, breath hot and familiar against her skin. Occasionally he’d point out a human or vampire, whisper amusing or filthy gossip about them to watch her struggle to maintain her straight face. Always, linger just at the silent boundary she maintained because the anticipation to touch him was a little too strong, a little too much.

Caroline was terrible with dice, but card games she excelled at. Vampirism helped, but she’d a knack for cards and the luck of the draw since she’d been a small child. Laughing as she won her first hand, she lifted her face to smile at Klaus, and her breath hitched in her lungs at the expression behind his eyes. He bent, just as her smile started to fade, and surprised her when his lips brushed hers, a light, tantalizing tease that satisfied nothing and left her mouth prickling with sensation.

“For luck,” he rasped.

She won the next five hands.

It was _fun_.

Not _just_ winning, though Caroline enjoyed few things more, but teasing Klaus. He was careful not to distract her during each hand, but she had no such compunction. A shift of her shoulders to change the angle of her neckline, her foot sliding against the line of his calf. She’d have never managed to tease him and concentrate on the game in front of her as a human, but Caroline had long since learned to enjoy certain perks. The slight stiffening of Klaus’ muscles, the way she could hear the slight uptick to his heartbeat was as arousing as each time she won.

And by the way his fingers flexed out of the corner of her eye, she knew he knew it.

Klaus made it until her seventh victorious hand. Head dipping, tone rough and low, his fingernails traced down the line of her spine. “Tell me, Caroline, if I were to slide your knickers down your thighs, just how wet would I find you?”

It had taken her a moment to respond, arousal flushing beneath her skin in a wave. There were any number of possible answers, but as she tilted her head to look at him, her thighs clenched at the heat behind his eyes. Devilry loosened her tongue, and she shrugged one shoulder, teeth grazing her lip. “Well, I guess we’ll never know, since I’m not wearing any.”

The hint of gold washed across the edge of his iris, and her gums burned as she held in her own monster with stubbornness alone. His lashes fluttered once. She leaned back, arm brushing the hard line of his erection as she motioned that she was withdrawing from the table.

“But I’ll let you remove my dress, if you ask nicely.”

They’d staggered into the elevator, his hands ruining her hair, her fingers tangled in his belt.

Klaus had caught her hand when she’d tried to insinuate it down the front of his slacks, lips curled against her panting mouth. The floors ticked up as he pressed into her, her captured hand pressed against his lips for a fleeting second. “Cameras, love.”

It wasn’t a chastisement as much as a statement, and she should probably have minded that someone was watching, but she didn’t. Interest chased across his face and he licked a fingertip. “Do you like being watched, Caroline?”

She swallowed, managed to keep her voice even. “Maybe.”

His kiss swollen lips curved into something diabolical. “Perhaps we should renegotiate our previous bet.”

The elevator slowed as they reached the top floor, but neither bothered to move.

“Renegotiate?”

“We’ll trade,” Klaus murmured. “One orgasm; one answer.”

The doors opened behind him, and she stood frozen. He stepped back, hand catching the door as it started to close, and leaned against it with that smile. She forced her wobbly knees to move, stepping into the lavishly decorated hallway. Klaus set the heat of his palm against her spine, easily directing her towards his room.

“No?”

Never let it be said that she was a quitter. She stepped closer as he fished out his hand, sliding her hand down his back and squeezing his ass. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as the locking mechanism tumbled, the light turning green. “Does that mean I’ll get a turn?”

Klaus made a considering noise as they stepped inside. She barely had time to give it a quick glance before he’d spun her back against the door, fingers digging into her thigh as drew it higher. His fingers skimmed under her dress, and the sound deepened as he reached her hip, fingers finding only smooth skin. “Do you want one?”

Her breath shuddered out of her throat as he found the slick heat between her thighs, teasing her slit before dipping deeper. Her hips shifted restlessly, and his gaze never left her face. “A turn? Yes. It’d be fun.”

It was a struggle, to hold his gaze and not pant as he pressed those fingers knuckle deep. “Have you thought about your lips around my cock often, Caroline?”

His thumb grazed a faint half moon across her clit and her nails dug into his shoulders, nearly cutting through the fabric of his jacket. “You didn’t let me, in the woods.”

He kissed her lightly, tongue only delving deeper when her mouth opened in silent demand. His fingers continued to drive her insane; her fangs slipped free and caught his lip, blood spilling between their greedy mouths. When he pulled back, his eyes were moonglow and utterly satisfied. “I suppose I didn’t. We had such limited time, and I had so many plans. I’d thought of you often, you see; the shade of your eyes after an orgasm, the shape of your breast beneath my palm, the exact color of your nipples after I’d sucked them.”

His fingers hooked, finding unerringly that perfect spot inside her as his thumb pressed firmly against her clit. Her orgasm was a rush, and she heard cloth rip beneath her fingers, but she didn’t care. Gasping as she came down, her eyes fluttered open to find him watching her with an iron intensity. His head dipped, mouth skimming her with exquisite gentleness.

“Did you fantasize about me when you lived in Mystic Falls, Caroline?”

She studied his eyes. She could demure, refuse to answer, and Caroline thought he’d let her. They might even still have mind boggling amounts of sex. Lifting her hand, she tangled her fingers in the curls at the base of her neck, brought him closer to her mouth. She didn’t want to play it safe tonight.

“Often,” she breathed against his mouth before the tip of her tongue brushed across his bloody lip. Another smooth glide across the upper curve, and she hummed in pleasure. The way she’d felt under his hands, with his lips chasing every muscle twitch, hunting for each secret pleasure, hadn’t been a complete surprise. He’d left her burning up for ages before then, and the guilt she’d felt reaching for her vibrator as she pictured his stupid dimples and his hands had stopped bothering her decades ago. “Does it count as giving you an orgasm if you’re on top?”

His smiled, and spun her around, hand gripping her ass firmly as he carried her across the floor. “When I come inside you love, it’s certainly caused by you. The feel of you wrapped around my cock, your smell, those little whines you make just as you reach the edge of an orgasm, until the softest of touches against your clit would send you over.”

She breathed deeply through her nose, struggling not to wind her legs around his waist and demand her do just that. Remove his pants, fill her with his cock, and drive them both wild. But if she was going to be spilling her secrets, she wanted a little reciprocity. “Uh huh, but do I get an answer if I don’t work for it?”

He chuckled, fingers sliding to her ribs where he he slowly drew down her zipper. She bit her lip as he deliberately dragged his knuckles by the newly bared skin. Klaus had always been able to use words in a way that left her skin tight and achy. She might have just come, but she wanted more. So much more.

“Tomorrow, you may do as your wish, but tonight is mine. I’m simply unendingly curious about you, Caroline, and what thought’s you’ve kept tucked behind your eyes all these years. What fantasies you may have shaped in the darkness of your room.”

Caroline had obligingly shrugged the heavy fabric off her shoulders so the dress pooled at her feet, leaving her completely bare to his gaze. Gaze narrowed as he wround his hands back into her hair, she swallowed. “How many times are you expecting I’ll get off tonight?”

His hand came up and cupped the weight of her breasts, squeezing once before his head dipped to suck on pink nipple into his mouth. She gasped, hand flying to his shoulders in surprise. He took his time, rolling her nipple against his tongue, the edge of his teeth. She moaned as he pulled back with a hard suck, glancing up at her from beneath his lashes.

“How many orgasms did we manage in the woods?”

It took a long moment to shake off the haze in her brain, to fumble for the memory. “Five.”

He brushed his chin across her neglected nipple, the scruff of his beard a delicious rasp against her skin. Caroline moaned, toes curling into the floor, and his mouth curled upward in one corner. “You’ve added a few decades since them. It’ll be delightful testing your endurance, don’t you think? Tomorrow, you may return the favor in any manner you wish. I look forward to seeing what your clever brain comes up with, hmm?”

He didn’t give her a chance to reply, returning to her breast with his greedy mouth, until she tugged sharply at his hair, his name a moan on her tongue. For all that he’d expressed the depth of his curiosity, he made no move to rush, sliding between her thighs with his tongue until she’d torn at the sheets and grown hoarse. Each orgasm came with a deliberate consideration before he murmured his questions against her body: her thigh, her stomach, her breast.

_When you touched yourself and thought of me, what memory turned you on the most?_

_Did the idea of being watched or being seen touching me turn you on more, love?_

_Did you miss me, Caroline?_

When he finally filled her with his cock, she clawed his back bloody. Later, he stretched her across the bed on her stomach and took her in slow, lazy thrusts with their fingers tightly laced together. Again, across his lap so she could watch him move inside in the mirror he’d obligingly brought over, his hands toying with her breasts while he whispered pure filth in her ear. How he couldn’t wait to see her lips wrapped around his cock, how he’d dreamed of her smell, her cries, and all the ways he wanted to taste her. More secrets spilled past her lips, more desperate confessions, until she slipped hazy and repleted into sleep.

Now she was lounging in Klaus’ bed while he spoke to someone annoying him. Grumbling as sleep remained elusive, she rolled her head towards Klaus as stared at him through sleepy eyes. He was naked, the sheet barely covering his lap, and he looked deliciously disheveled. Slowly stretching, toes arching beneath the covers, she hummed in pleasure as everything released. Being a vampire could be really awesome.

A moment later, and Klaus had tossed the phone back onto the nightstand and slid back down next to her, lips curled into a small smile, eyes a little wary. “Regrets?”

Caroline considered that while she hogged the pillow, mulling over his question. Klaus had been a little sneaky in his questions, utterly blunt in his need for her. They’d done good work in the woods, but in a bed with hours to play, and Klaus had literally fucked her until she was unconscious. She needed blood, maybe a few more hours of sleep, but seeing him all rumpled and delicious, she’d had a different idea. Sliding forward, she pressed against him for moment, pleased when she felt the immediate reaction from his cock. Pressing a quick kiss to his throat, she shook her head.

“Nope,” she said easily before pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist. Pushing back her wild hair, she arched a brow. “No regrets. But you made certain promises last night.”

Klaus’ hands settled on her waist, his brows arching. “Did I?”

Caroline smiled and bent to bite his peck, just to feel as his cock moved against her ass. “Hmm, it’s my turn now. I’m hungry.”

A shiver chased his skin as she deliberately slid down his torso. “Is it?”

She licked his hip bone, followed with another sharp drag of teeth. Sucked until he bruised, as fleeting as it’d be. Last night, Klaus had turned this bed into a confessional and an altar, and she’d been his religion. No matter the question, regardless of the answer, Caroline hadn’t once felt used or betrayed. He’d pulled more from her than she’d have probably shared on her own, but not once had he asked her something she couldn’t have answered.

Caroline found it strangely sweet; she’d thought of a few ways to show her appreciation.

“Tell me, Klaus,” she rasped against his skin as her fingers fisted the base of his erection, gaze lifting to study the tightness of his jaw, the glitter in his gaze. “Have you recently tested how many times you can come? You’ve got a few centuries on you, after all.”

His lips parted on a inhale as she licked across the head of his cock, tasting the first bead of pre-cum, before she lowered her head to swirl her tongue across the sensitive underside. His thighs were rock hard beneath her, and she took the tip between her lips to suck for a single moment, before lifting her head. Running her tongue across her lips to catch any lingering taste, she blew softly across the wet skin and smiled at his bitten off curse.

“Well?”

His eyes cracked open, fingers curled tightly into the sheet he’d already torn. “Are you certain you wish to taunt me right now, love?”

  
She cupped his balls lightly, grinning a little smugly at the flutter of his lashes. “Yup.”

Caroline figured he’d have had some sort of comeback, a threat that be’d more tempting than punishing, but it was her turn. Instead of letting him, she bent her head and took him in her mouth, playing the shaft of his cock with her tongue until her name was a curse. Fisting him tightly, she worked what she couldn’t take into her mouth with rough strokes. She took a little more each pass until she could swallow around him. His groan was empowering, and the slickness between her thighs that had started when she’d woken, and had only grown wetter at the first taste of him, grew even more insistent. She ignored it, and on her next pass, grazed him carefully with the blunt edge of her teeth.

He ground out her name, the trembling of his body its own warning, and she hollowed her cheeks around him. His head tipped back, body turning to stone beneath her as his orgasm hit, and she swallowed around him until he finished. Releasing his cock with a little pleased noise that had his gaze slitting open, Caroline smiled and wiped her lips clean before licking the evidence from her fingers.

His eyes blazed hot and she deliberately lowered her head to lick a path along his femoral artery. To her delight, the erection she’d just sucked off showed signs of renewed interest, and she scraped her human teeth against his skin in warning before her monster lunged to the surface, fangs piercing his skin. His blood was hot and sweet against her tongue, still the most delicious she’d tasted. It was messy and perfect, and when her fingers slipped between her thighs it only took a few passes for her to shudder through her own release.  
Klaus said nothing, jaw a rigid line, but underneath the dark greed of his eyes was a promise of retribution. Which was just fine. She clearly remembered him stroking himself last night, the way he’d enjoyed watching her squirm beneath him as he’d teased them both, until his fingers had been slick and his cock wet.

“So,” Caroline murmured as she rose up, ignoring the mess on his thighs the blood dripping down her chin as she crawled back onto his lap and rocked against his fully erect cock. “Did you miss _me_ , Klaus?”


End file.
